


Snape Plays La Campanella

by Flyology



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bach, Based on a Tumblr Post, POV Third Person, Severus Snape is a bitchy violinist, but Kina second person too?, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyology/pseuds/Flyology
Summary: Young Severus Snape finds an abandoned violin by the side of the road and takes it home. One Shot, not quite a drabble.





	Snape Plays La Campanella

The first time Severus Snape saw a violin, he was seven years old. In was abandoned in the woodsy roadside, a scraped and battered quarter-sized violin, with snapped strings. It’s rain warped bridge was unsalvageable. Being seven, Severus could only see the beauty of the delicate little fiddle. 

Classical music wasn’t a common pastime in the industrial town of Cokeworth. When Severus brought the abandoned violin home, Tobias Snape scolded him- called it a sissy instrument. 

It was Eileen who encouraged him. She took the mangled violin and repaired it with a flick of her wand. It would be another two years before Severus got his first lesson. 

Mr. Martin was a strict, harsh music teacher. The first time Severus came for a lesson, Mr. Martin said Severus was, at ten, too old to learn. He used to balance raisins on the music, only allowing Severus a prize after he could play a bar of music or scale without a mistake. 

Despite Mr. Martin’s warnings and threats, Severus learned quickly and his mother didn’t have to tell him to practice. 

But before he could get far, his Hogwarts letter came. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go to school, but Hogwarts offered no musical instruction -unless one counted the choir- and Severus had to practice on his own for most of the year, only studying with Mr. Martin over the Summer. 

Because of this, Severus was never able to reach his full potential as a violinist, never joined the Orchestra, never even completed his grade ten exams. It was quite a shame. Mr. Martin agreed. 

But, from time to time, if you could get a few extra drinks in him, you might hear the sound of music floating through the halls of Hogwarts. You might stop and think to yourself, Is that Bach or Tchaikovsky? Dear reader, you will have to become more acquainted with classical music if you’re getting Bach mixed up with Tchaikovsky. Severus didn’t study Violin for ten years for you to mix up 1812 Overture and Minute no.3. 

Joke's on you anyway, Severus’s favourite composer is obviously Paganini.


End file.
